


Risk of Maternal Breakdown

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Domestic Family AU. Parenting is hard, but Taiga soldiers on.





	Risk of Maternal Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Like in my other fic "The Littlest Bunny," this fic features Kuroto and Taiga as the parents of Nico, Parado and Sento from Build (oldest to youngest). 
> 
> Big thanks to my dear dtfriends lucybeetle and tokumusume for their support and love <3

'Even if Kuroto was here, he wouldn't be of any help,' Taiga reminded himself as he went downstairs to separate his two screaming kids. His head throbbed as the wail of his third kid rose above the noises made by the two older ones. 

Dinner may be over, but that didn't mean the entire household could have some peace and quiet. More often than Taiga hoped, even when the kids grew up a little each year, someone would piss another off for some childish reason and the third kid would get caught in the crossfire. Taiga could only brace himself for the tableau of domestic woes awaiting him--Parado and Nico kicking and pinching each other; their baby brother crying in one corner. For that, Taiga gave the older ones the pinching they were trying to give each other, holding them apart by the ear and making sure they could hear loud and clear how upset they had made little Sento. 

No matter how childish their reasons were, Taiga always listened to their entire story. This time, Parado started it by reading Nico's new diary but it was Nico who had pushed Sento against the coffee table. Only Taiga could comfort Sento, and in the meantime tried out a parenting tip on the other two--he sat them down at the kitchen table and placed a whole orange between their foreheads, then declared that whoever lets the orange fall first will have to forfeit their allowance for the rest of the month. 

As Parado and Nico went at it, Taiga picked Sento up and began making downward strokes on his back, like he was turning down the volume on a touch screen (if only little children worked that way). 

"Sssh, it doesn't hurt anymore," Taiga tried to convince Sento. 

"WAAAAAA!" Sento screamed in Taiga's ear. 

It was a miracle that Taiga hadn't gone deaf yet. With trepidation, Taiga lifted the back of Sento's shirt to check for bruises. There was none. Taiga resumed comforting his littlest and tried to ignore the spreading wetness near his neck that spelled of snot and tears. 

More snot and tears seemed about to burst from Taiga's other boy. Parado, who was never one for sitting still, was squirming in his chair and starting to sniffle. 

"You're crying," Nico pointed out. 

"I'm not!" 

"You're crying!" Flattening both palms on the dining table for leverage, Nico leaned forward to press the orange harder against Parado's forehead. "Parado is a crybaby and will forever be a crybaby." 

"Mama!" Parado's tears bursted forth. "Nico's cheating!"

Nico couldn't be cheating, since Taiga hadn't set down any additional rules. He should have thought this through before implementing a punishment-challenge; he wasn't the game creator in this family. He wondered what Kuroto would have to say about it once he had returned from his business trip and Taiga filled him in; most likely a smug "oh Taiga, what will you do without me?" Even though Kuroto would never come an arm's length near the kids' dirty underwear. 

Wait, this was no time to have an one-sided squabble with his husband. Taiga improvised a solution and said, "Whoever agrees to sleep with Sento tonight doesn't have to forfeit." 

"Me! I'll take Sento!" Parado immediately volunteered. 

Intriguingly, Sento's crying quietened right when Taiga removed the orange between Parado and Nico. Since it was nearly bedtime, he sent Nico to her room and carried Sento to Parado's room, Parado following behind. 

When Taiga tucked Sento and Parado in, Sento turned large eyes on him that threatened to tear again. 

"Mama," Sento whined. 

His little pout reminded Taiga of a bunny's mouth, as Kuroto liked to say. 

"Go to sleep," Taiga told his sons. "We'll play more tomorrow." 

He stayed with the two of them until they made the soft noises that confirmed their deep sleep. Stealthy as a JSDF member, Taiga stole out of the room. He drank a glass of water and plopped down on the couch. 

Kuroto would come home any minute now, and Taiga could finally call it a day. He had limited options on how to kill his time while waiting; he couldn't watch TV with the kids asleep and his eyes were too worn out to do any reading.

Swinging his legs to the other end of the couch, Taiga lied down and stared into space. He realized he needed to exert effort to recall vivid details of his life before having the kids. He could barely even remember his daily life before having his littlest Sento, which wasn't too long ago. Sento had arrived late and it had seemed like he would never come, and Taiga's pregnancy would never end... 

* * *

All Kuroto could talk about was how Taiga glowed from the inside, how beautiful this child would be too like the rest and how he wished Taiga could keep his belly full with Kuroto's baby forever. Taiga wished the exact opposite; this one's refusal to be birthed on schedule was driving him nuts. He could cry; his hormones were out of control and he couldn't decide between never wanting to see Kuroto's penis again or not having enough of it. 

"Hurry up," Taiga said to both the baby and its accursed father, who was taking far too long to stretch Taiga open. 

They had never had to resort to pregnant sex to expedite childbirth. On his hands and knees on their living room couch, Taiga fucked back on Kuroto's fingers inside his hole, urging Kuroto to get on with it. What was he waiting for; for the kids to come home from school? For another nine months to pass? 

"Once our baby bunny is born, we won't have much time to enjoy this," Kuroto reminded him and kissed the small of Taiga's back. 

Taiga had to admit that Kuroto had a point. Not unlike PTSD, flashback to the last time they had to care for an infant shook Taiga to the core--baby Parado crying all the time and everywhere, not relenting until he made someone else cry. 

Mistaking Taiga's shudder as a sign of his sexual prowess, Kuroto said, "You must have missed this too, my little bunny."

Taiga couldn't be arsed to correct Kuroto or to object to his cheesy pet name. Finally, Kuroto removed his fingers and pushed into Taiga, breaching Taiga's hole and stretching it open with his girth. Taiga moaned and arched his back, supporting his weight with one hand to use the other to cradle his protruded belly. Caught up in breathing deeply in and out, he nearly missed the sudden spilling of wetness down his thighs. 

"What--already?" 

"Of course not," Kuroto said and shifted his very erect cock inside Taiga. "Your water has definitely broken." 

"Shit, it worked!" 

Taiga turned around in time to see Kuroto arch an eyebrow, wordlessly asking Taiga to decide whether the baby has good or bad timing. They could decide on that later. First, he and Kuroto had to get decent and rush to the hospital. 

The contractions began as Kuroto sped through the streets in their Skyline. Taiga searched through the glovebox for anything--an old newspaper, a test with red marks hidden by one of the kids--anything to distract him from the pain shooting down his spine. He retrieved Kuroto's black Moleskine and flipped through the pages, stopping to read Kuroto's brainstorming for their new baby's name. 

The page was divided into two columns, 'cute' and 'manly,' with words associated with the respective categories scribbled underneath. 

"You want our baby to be cute and manly?" 

"I want him to be just like you," Kuroto clarified. 

Another contraction, this time accompanied with a kick from the baby. Taiga's vision swam as he read over the 'cute' and 'manly' options. He tried out various combinations in his head instead of cursing every traffic light they stopped at. 

"How about 'Sento'?" Taiga asked. 

"'Rabbit' and 'Tank,'" Kuroto mused over the name's breakdown. "I like the sound of that." 

'Don't be a naughty one, Sento,' Taiga thought and rubbed his belly again. 

Upon reaching Seto Hospital's carpark, Kuroto reverse parked with remarkable finesse for a man with a raging hard-on. Taiga unbuckled his seat belt and instead of making a beeline for the lifts, he rounded the car to Kuroto's side. As Kuroto was opening the door, Taiga slammed it back shut. He couldn't let Kuroto follow him into the delivery room in that state and with that thing. 

Once Kuroto rolled down the window, Taiga shouted, "Come up once you've dealt with that." 

He took one last look at Kuroto's hard-on, and in his head said goodbye to it for at least the next three months. There was no more time to waste, he and the baby--the newly named Sento--urgently needed medical attention. Someone ought to give him a medal for sprinting and dilating at the same time. 

* * *

Taiga hadn't realized that he had dozed off until he felt someone kissing his cheek. He couldn't shut this window of beauty sleep too soon. He turned to burrow his face into one of the pillows on the couch, only for the kisses to drop to his neck. 

"That you, Kuroto?" Taiga mumbled. 

The couch sagged under the weight of another person climbing on. 

"I hope you weren't expecting anyone else." 

With much effort, he pried his eyelids open and craned his neck to look at his husband. Kuroto looked like he had just stepped out of his investors' meeting instead of a four-hour drive, still dressed to the nines in his business suit and favourite purple tie with his hair slicked back. Taiga's distaste for this look and his desire to mess up Kuroto's gelled strands could rival his exhaustion. 

Kuroto prodded his nose into Taiga's shoulder, right where Sento drooled on him. 

"You smell delicious," he commented. 

"Hmpfh," Taiga could only say to his romanticization of drool smell. 

He couldn't help but ask, "Did you miss me?" 

"I came thinking of you five times today. Once in the shower, before lunch, twice while waiting for coffee and once while getting gas." 

Amazing that he was still standing, with another hard-on, no less. A hard-on for a bushed and drooled on Taiga. After more of Kuroto's soft kisses and nuzzling, Taiga got hard too. He had to act fast, before he became too comfortable and fall asleep. 

He reached behind to pull the back of his shorts over his ass and demanded, "Put it here. But don't put it in." 

Kuroto was a genius; he should be able to catch Taiga's drift. Taiga's ears perked at the sound of Kuroto unbuckling his belt. At the first touch of Kuroto's cock underneath his balls, he brought his thighs together. Kuroto moved back and forth, once moving all the way back to press his tip over Taiga's hole without pushing in. 

"Don't put it in," Taiga reminded him. 

"Acknowledged." 

Kuroto latched his mouth near Taiga's neck and sucked. His teeth grazing Taiga's skin and his hand wrapped around Taiga's cock made Taiga feel awake again; awake enough to get distracted thinking about how they were going to hide the come stains in the morning. 

"What are we going to do about the wet spot," Taiga groaned. 

Kuroto's idea was, "Cover it with the encyclopedia set. The kids will never come near that." 

"Hey, I bought those encyclopedias!" 

His impending climax and the noises Kuroto made pushed all other thoughts out from Taiga's mind. He and Kuroto knew to tone it down when fucking in the house; their orgasms happened with little volume, with their mouths on each other's to muffle their sounds. 

After his (alleged) sixth orgasm, Kuroto collapsed on Taiga and refused to budge. Kuroto's soft snoring told Taiga that he was asleep, and that Taiga had no choice but to crawl out from underneath. 

He considered leaving Kuroto there for the night and going to bed, and have the bed all to himself for the third night in a row. But he remembered the past two nights of rolling onto Kuroto's side of the bed, planting his face into Kuroto's pillow and falling back asleep. He had woken up about to suffocate on the smell of Kuroto's hair products, and thought, fuck this. 

It was ridiculous that dragging Kuroto to their bedroom actually soothed Taiga's maternal instincts. What could he do, a mother's work was never done. 


End file.
